1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots and, particularly, to a robotic arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many robotic arms include a fixed base, a frame pivotably connected to the fixed base about a first rotation axis, a first segment, one end of which is pivotably connected to the frame about a second rotation axis, and a second segment, one end of which is pivotably connected to the other end of the first segment about a third rotation axis. An actuator, such as a detector, a welding device, a gripper, or a cutting tool, is mounted at a distal end of the second segment of the industrial robot to execute specific tasks. Generally, six axes are utilized to achieve maximum movement of the actuator.
In robots of this kind, each arm rotates around a rotation axis driven by a driving unit. Typically, the driving unit includes a motor mounted on the first segment and a speed reducer coupled to the motor to transmit the movement of the motor to the second segment. However, the robotic arm generally has a large axial size due to the motor and speed reducer, and a load weight of the robotic arm is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.